yandere_simulatorfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
老師
本頁面仍在翻譯中，請參考英文版本。 老師是病嬌模擬器中的次要角色之一，他們負責執行校規 到目前為止，所有的老師都共用同一種模型，每位老師都穿著棕色花色襯衫、灰色夾克、黑色緊身褲、淺灰色高跟鞋以及藍色蝴蝶結裝置，但他們的髮色有一些差異。 在2015/10/08更新前，所有的老師有著與病嬌醬相似馬尾髮型，髮色為棕髮、瞳孔顏色為棕色。但之後的更新，老師們擁有獨特的髮型，以及黑框的眼鏡。 當老師看見屍體時，老師的動作會像學生一樣表現出驚恐的動作。 作者最終目標希望每位老師都有不同的髮型。 One of YandereDev's goals is to give every teacher unique hairstyles. [1] There will be one teacher that will be a stereotypical anime teacher with a tight skirt, high heels, and lipstick. It's been YandereDev's vision to have this type of teacher since the very beginning. [2] Gameplay Each teacher has the Strict persona, and there are no variations of it.[3] Teachers will refer to Yandere-chan by her surname or full name.[4] If the main character is late for a class, the teacher will scold them. The intensity of the scolding depends on how late she was. The protagonist will also get fewer study points to use that day. They are one of the few characters that Yandere-chan cannot interact with or kill, unlike students. If the player tries to kill a teacher, she will grab Yandere-chan's hand and pin her to the ground, resulting in the "Expelled"Game Over. Several Easter Eggs to kill teachers are Cirno Mode, Punch Mode, and Falcon Mode. In the future, the protagonist may be able to kill teachers by spending study points on the Physical Education stat, which hasn't been implemented yet. If the player joins the Martial Arts Club, then they will be able to automatically kill a teacher. This has not been implemented yet. If a student with the Teacher's Pet persona witnesses Yandere-chan murder another student or spots a dead body, they will run to their own teacher and report what they saw. The teacher will run with the student to where the Teacher's Pet saw the dead body. The same thing happens when there is a poisoned student, only it happens with any persona instead of just one. So long as a student sees the body, they'll report it to the teacher. In the future students might report to a nurse instead when someone is badly injured.[5] If the body is still there or within close sight, the teacher will call the police. The teacher will then guard the corpse, making it impossible to dispose of the corpse without her noticing Yandere-chan. When the teacher guards a corpse, she will scan the perimeter left and right, increasing her range of sight. If the protagonist tries to drag the corpse she's currently guarding away, she will yell at her and give chase. If the teacher catches the main character then she will be pinned down with a Game Over. However, if the body is quickly moved out of sight before she gets there, the teacher will conclude that it was just a prank, scold the student for wasting her time and leave the student behind. At this point, that student will be mentally scarred. Yandere-chan will get off scot-free, although the same cannot be said for any witnesses. As of the October 8th, 2015 Update, the player character can ask a student to distract a teacher for a couple of seconds. She can then kill any students in the class and do other various things. She can also gossip about a teacher to a student to damage their reputation.[6] In the December 2nd, 2015 Build teacher's will now call the police at the end of the day if they find a pool of blood or a bloody weapon on school grounds. They will also call the police if the player tries to attend class and hasn't cleaned up the evidence. Teachers will eventually be given a routine, however it is currently not in high priority.[7] Expulsion As members of the faculty, teachers have the ability to expel Yandere-chan. This will lead to the "Expelled" Game Over, as Yandere-chan will no longer be allowed within the school. Yandere-chan won't be able to eliminate her rivals or be with her precious Senpai if she can't go to Akademi High. *If the player is spotted by a teacher while bloody, laughing insanely, carrying a weapon, visibly insane, or takingpanty shots, they will be expelled from school. *Public indecency (not implemented yet).[8] *If the player character enters another teacher’s class while their class is in session, the teacher will tell her to leave the room. If she doesn’t exit a teacher’s class after being told five times to leave, the teacher will take disciplinary measures against the player, leading to expulsion. *If a teacher witnesses the main character murder a student or has realized that she is the murderer, the teacher will immediately chase her and pin her down if the protagonist is caught. All teachers are currently faster than Yandere-chan. 老師們的名子 *Rino Fuka (Yandere-chan, Koharu Hinata, Hayato Haruki, Mina Rai and Chojo Tekina's teacher) *Shiori Risa (Mei Mio, Ryusei Koki, Sho Kunin, Inkyu Basu and Supana Churu's teacher) *Reina Nana (Yui Rio, Haruto Yuto, Shi Ta and Daku Atsu's teacher) *Natsuki Anna (Yuna Hina, Sota Yuki, Juku Ren and Kokuma Jutsu's teacher) *Kaho Kanon (Riku Soma, Senpai, Kokona Haruka, Kuu Dere, Budo Masuta, Mai Waifu, Sakyu Basu, Oka Ruto,Pippi Osu and Ryuto Ippongo's teacher) *Karin Hana (Saki Miyu, Sora Sosuke and Shin Higaku's teacher) 豆知識 *NPCs will react to teacher deaths the same way they would react to student deaths, except with different voiced lines, but it has not been implemented yet.[9] *Teachers will quiver in place when School Atmosphere is low. *Interestingly, in the game's files, teacher's portraits are listed as Students (more specifically, Student 28-33) instead of their own separate NPC. *When Yandere-chan murders a student, and a teacher chases Yandere-chan, the latter can't kill any more students when on the run. *The teachers names are a reference to the top female Japanese names of 2012.[10][11] *The Spooky Mode Easter Egg will turn the teachers into skeletons as well. *If a teacher is killed, the game will randomly regenerate a new teacher to replace the one that died.[12] *They are able to be killed in Cirno Mode. However, if Yandere-chan stands near them and starts attacking, but doesn't aim at them they can react as if she was doing third-tier laughing. Teachers can also be killed in Falcon and Punch Mode. *Teachers were implemented in the May 3rd, 2015 Build. *There is no secret ending if Yandere-chan is being chased by a teacher and the police timer runs out. If she has no evidence of murder on her then she will be able to progress the week as if it was like any other murder. If the player character has any incriminating details on her that relates to her kills then she will be arrested. This happens for any current situation where a teacher is chasing Yandere-chan. *When School Atmosphere is low and a student spots blood, they will tell a teacher (not implemented yet). [13] *If Yandere-chan walks into class with a bloodied uniform, a suspicious weapon, and low sanity, the teacher will notice her bloodied uniform first. *One of the teachers is planned to have a very dark secret. YandereDev has not stated who yet. [14] *The reason why the main character gets expelled if she laughs insanely in front of a teacher is because it's the equivalent of being a class clown. The player character is being unacceptably disruptive. [15] *The teachers in the game are voiced by Rachael Messer.[16] *In the future, the player character may be able to report corpses to a teacher, but if she does this, the day will end and she will miss many important events during the rest of the school day.[17] *The teachers were trained because of some violent events that occurred in the 1980s.[18] *In the future there might be male teachers as well. [19] *Currently, all teachers have a bust size of 1.5. *If Yandere-chan is standing on her desk (through teleporting) the teacher cannot catch her in a chase. 圖片 IXvFoAY.jpg.gif|A gif of a WIP teacher pinning Yandere-chan to the ground. Screenshot_dd(19).png|Drawing of a teacher from the "I Want My Senpai Back" video. Screen_Shot_2015-07-26_at_7.45.03_PM.png|Outdated. Not leaving after being warned multiple times. Screen_Shot_2015-07-26_at_7.43.59_PM.png|Outdated. Being caught taking panty shots. Screen_Shot_2015-07-26_at_7.43.41_PM.png|Outdated. Coming into class with low sanity. Screen_Shot_2015-07-26_at_7.43.22_PM.png|Outdated. Coming into class with blood on clothes. SkeletonTeacher.png|Outdated. A teacher during Spooky Mode. Teacher1.png|Outdated. Untitled22.png|Outdated. 分類:角色介紹